


Your Heart is as Black as Night

by LadySerenade



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Detective Noir, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Thedas, Polyamorous Character, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerenade/pseuds/LadySerenade
Summary: The Fade is the most prestigious burlesque club in town, but what happens when the club's top girl turns up gruesomely murdered?Brenna Levellan finally gets her chance to work at the Club of her dreams, but only when business turns sour over the murder of Justinia the Divine, her long time hero. She decides to risk her safety at the chance to become a star. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would catch the eye of the clubs reclusive owner! Sex, murder and glamour! A Modern-ish AU / Detective Noir [I suck at summaries!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters I plan of this as of yet, but I'm hoping for a lot!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**INTRODUCTION**

 

There was a large crowd surrounding the club, but not for the usual reason of a cool drink and glimpse at the most beautiful girls this side of Denerim. Police sirens lit the night and washed everything in a haze of red. Cullen pushed through the crowds, his partner had not left him much of a path to follow. He walked down the alley past reporters and photographers and a couple of street cops from this jurisdiction. He was surprised to see the black coats of the MTF, did they really think this was related to mages? He could feel a migraine starting to bloom.

He ducked under the tape and made it to Cassandra, stomach roiling at the sight before him. The Fade was a popular club and the girls who sang and performed here were famous in their right. The dead girl before him, Justinia, had been their top dame for years. She was dissected gruesomely, her arms and legs hanging from hooks mounted into the wall. Her limbless body lay beneath it on a pentagram of blood and her poor pretty face had been split with a carved out smile.

“Blood magic,” He said in disgust.

“I don’t sense any witchcraft here,” Cassandra said. “I don’t think they completed the ritual.”

“How did no one hear her scream?” He mused, examining the body more closely.

“Perhaps she was already dead. Could be a message for you know who,” Cassandra answered.

“Where is he?”

“He’s been called,” She snapped back. He knew she wasn’t angry at him. She was mad at finding the body of a friend. They had known Justinia a long time. She had sang at Cullen’s wedding last year.

The ruckus in the alley grew and he knew the club owner had finally arrived. They stood back a little from the body and waited for the elf. He was dressed in a crisp black suit and wove his way easily to the scene. He took it all in with cool efficiency, like he had the last time they had been here. Cullen didn’t suspect him of the murder, but he knew that Solas had threatened to fire the woman just last week. That was little motivation for this horror however.

“I thought we agreed not to have any more dead bodies turn up in your club Solas,” Cassandra sneered. The elf barely acknowledged her.

“This isn’t inside the club,” He said thinly. Color rose to his fair features, the only sign of his anger or emotion about this. He reached into his pocket and produced a thick manila envelope, handing it to the Seeker. “I want a name.”

He left without much else, and Cassandra sighed and tucked the money into her own jacket. They both knew there was no way this could end well. Was it the start of a serial killer, or was this declaration of gang war?

 

((0))

 

“Hey B, did you see the papers?” Merrill said and tossed down the black and white on Brenna’s vanity. She had a performance in ten minutes. She picked up the stupid thing and looked down at it, ashamed to admit she hadn’t been keeping up with the news lately.

“What’s this?” She asked and scanned the headline.

**TRAGEDY AT THE FADE, STARLETTE BRUTALLY MURDERED**

“Someone whacked Justinia,” The other elf said and went about getting herself ready for her own performance later that night.

“I can’t believe it!” Brenna exclaimed, looking at the smiling picture of the showgirl in her prime. Justinia the Divine had been the whole reason she ever thought to try out for the stage. She had admired her for so many years. Her heart sunk as she read about her hero’s death. The article mentions suspicions of blood magic and how her body had been left in pieces, naked in an alley.

“You think that means they’ll have an opening?” A girl called from the back and Brenna turned and threw the paper at her.

“Oh come on, you can’t tell me you’re not sick of being some rich man’s fetish here,” Merrill said and she powdered her face.

She had a point, Aravel did not have the class a place like The Fade did, and the girls here were all elves and treated like sexual objects more than performers. However it didn’t feel right to think like that in light of the tragedy.

“B it’s time to go!” A voice called to her. She sighed, as good as it was gonna get, and with a heavy heart made her way to the stage.

 

((0))

 

There was a mass service for Justinia a few days after the news broke. Brenna went alone, dressed in a simple black dress with matching hat and netted veil, her golden hair pinned back tight. Her heels clacked down the sidewalk as she rushed along to get a spot where she could hear and see as much as she could. The crowd was gathering outside of the Downtown Chantry, a podium set up on the steps and hundreds of candles burning with white flowers littering every open space. It was a real show for how well loved she was. Mayor Theirin was even there to pay respects.

Brenna wedged her way hard into the crowd to listen to the eulogy of the tragedy they all suffered at the loss of a beloved woman like Justinia. She recognized some of the people that spoke, among them the ever tearful Lady Nightingale, another showgirl from The Fade. Brenna had seen her perform a half dozen times, and some of those had been with Justinia. They must have been close. The one person in attendance that surprised her the most however, was a friend from back in her early days at the Aravel, and long before that. After the crowds started splitting up she ran to her.

“Sera!” She called. The other blonde was just ahead talking to…was that a Qunari? A real Qunari? He was huge! Brenna had never seen one in person before, not many of the giant folke made a home in Denerim given it’s long and bloody history with Seheron.

“Sera,” She called out again when she got a little closer. Her friend turned to her, startled by her name it seemed.

“B?” She asked, but when she recognized her in certainty she squealed in delight and threw herself at her old friend. “Lookit you all dolled up!”

“I could say the same of you! You’re wearing a dress!”

“Yeah well, good for the image and all,” Sera fussed and pulled down at the hem a bit. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised to see ya! I mean you used to have Justinia’s poster up on your wall at that shitty apartment of yours!”

Brenna blushed. She still had the poster, and the awful apartment.

“Well what are you doing here? You always hated stage life. Don’t tell me you’re working security at The Fade!” Brenna exclaimed. It was now her friend’s turn to blush and she fussed with her dress again.

“Erm not, not really. I actually…..headline,” She admitted. Brenna’s jaw dropped and she looked at Sera again in a new light. It was hard to imagine her in a life of glitz and glamour. They had gone to school together, and climbed trees and picked on boys. When they had been at the Aravel, Sera used to protect the other girls from creepy men that rarely understood the word no.

“I can’t believe it,” Brenna freely admitted.

“It’s not like what you do, all sexy sexy lookit me! I just do some fancy acrobatic moves and throw knives and such. The brash crowd gets real hot and bothered by it though. Almost stabbed my fair share on stage,” She said and snorted.

“That’s amazing Sera,” Her friend told her and squeezed her hands tight.

“Red Jenny,” The girl smiled mischievously, “That’s what they call me on stage. Get to wear crimson silks and slap people about. It’s all good fun!”

“I’m really happy for you,” Brenna told her and meant it.

“What about you? Are you still at-“

“Yes,” She cut Sera off and looked down at her feet. Some days she felt like she would never leave the wretched place. She had no real skills. Being pretty wasn’t something she could make a good living at unless she was willing to do things some of the others girls did. She would never be willing. Sera studied her for a moment and then seemed to come to a decision.

“Well why don’t you come by the club next Saturday? I’m sure I could talk to Lord Egghead and get you in as a server at least!” She said hopefully.

Lord Egghead? Her confusion must have shown as Sera snorted and shoved her playfully.

“My boss I mean. He’s a real snore but after they found Divine dead a mess of girls up and walked out. You want to move up in the world, yeah?”

“Yes,” Brenna said passionately. That was the only thing she truly wanted.

“Then next Saturday!” Sera told her, turning towards a group of women and the Qunari as they called her name. “Wear something green! He’s a sucker for a pretty girl who looks like money!”

Brenna watched her walk to the girls in their glamourous morning outfits. They looked like they lived a good life in spite of having their friend murdered. No runs in their stockings, bedecked in jewels, and a man to escort them around town. She would go to the club, and she would move up in the world if it killed her.


	2. Hard Knocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting things started! Also just know this story is full of interesting pairings because who loves the same old ships again and again? Besides Solevellan of course because we're all in hell together!
> 
> (I don't proof read well, please ignore my mistakes!)

Brenna did not have much green in her wardrobe. So she wore a simple white dress with a small pink kerchief around her neck, which was embroidered with an elfroot design. It had been the last present her mother had given her before she moved away. B hoped it would bring her luck for what she was about to do. She was skipping her show at the Aravel for a chance to be a waitress, but she could not bring herself to regret it all that much. She had a real chance here with Sera to vouch for her.

The Fade was still impressive in the day, without all the dazzling lights that usually called to the public. It had been raining for most of the day but when she arrived the sun had split the clouds and she took it as a good sign! Out front of the building the giant she had seen at the memorial was fiddling with the doorframe. She couldn’t really see what he was doing, and she took a step closer to try and introduce herself. As her heels clacked on the sidewalk the giant turned his head, and then his enormous body towards the sound. She didn’t even see the elbow coming until it thudded her solidly in the side of the face and sent her sprawling in a blackened puddle.

“Shit!” The man exclaimed.

She hoped she would just vanish into the water and never emerge. She was instantly mortified and in more pain then she wanted to admit. For a second she saw stars and her vision swam as she tried to comprehend how fast that had happened. The giant tried to grab her by the elbow, and she screamed in a pitch that in any other circumstance she might have been proud of.

“No no, don’t scream I won’t hurt you!” He tried to shush her, but she swatted his hand away and broke into tears. “Oh wow that’s worse. Please don’t cry!”

The door to the club opened with a whoosh and a tall and elegant man stepped out, looking around for the source of the noise. He took in the giant and the weeping woman in short order and clucked at them both.

“By the Maker, Bull!” The man said and shoed this Bull character away from Brenna as he came to crouch in front of her and offer her a black gloved hand. Up close she thought he was perhaps the most beautiful man she had ever seen, funny mustache and all. “Are you alright darling?”

“I…I..” She sobbed and could not make words happen. The man helped her out of the puddle and it turned out she didn’t have to say much.

“Auditions aren’t for another week, you poor sweet thing. Look at your pretty dress! This simply will not do!” He clucked again and smoothed back her hair a bit. “Here, take this.”

He had reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small white card that he extended to her. Everything about him was smooth and easy…and clean. She felt grubby putting her puddle stained fingers on the card but she took it. On one side was written the name Dorian Pavus, an address written below it and a phone number below that. He must have been rather wealthy to have his own phone.

“For your trouble darling, I will replace that dress. You’ll have to excuse the Iron Bull, his name pretty much sums up his character,” The man said with a stunning smile, making the Qunari grunt behind him. “If you can meet me at that address next week, I will prepare you myself for the audition. Please don’t tell anyone where you got the black eye, we’ve had enough bad press of late. See you then!” He turned gracefully and, to her immense humor, grabbed the qunari by one of his horns and led him back in the building.

For a few minutes she stood there in stunned silence. Had she just landed herself an audition? A real one? She had so much to prepare! She looked down at her ruined dress and laughed before turning back towards her side of town. The black eye had been worth it.

 

((0))

 

The office was dark but tidy. Cassandra sat behind a plain desk, and he was thankful she was alone. Not that he had any real problem with Cullen, but he knew the man was no great lover of mages. Solas took a seat across from her and for several long moments they said nothing at all. Cassandra seemed to be in one of her more surly moods, so he would make this visit short.

“I take it you have a lead for me,” She said and rubbed her brow tiredly.

“I had a few ideas yes, but nothing concrete,” He said to her, and continued when it was clear she expected him to. “Did you know Justinia was once engaged to Anders?”

“The leader of the mage uprising in Kirkwall?” She asked in astonishment. “

“He is not their leader, though I do think he was responsible for the bombings,” He mused. “Also he was never caught.”

“That can’t be right,” She snapped. “You expect me to believe Aveline let a criminal slip through her grasp? You have met the woman Solas.”

“You could phone her,” He challenged. “He is known for all sorts of unhinged crimes.”

“Why come for Justinia now,” She wondered out loud more than directly asked him. It was clear he got the gears spinning in her head. “That is a theory worth investigating. I am more concerned with your own enemies however. The scene seemed like a message for you.”

“I have so very many. Where would you start?” He asked her, making her roll her eyes.

“Cullen is out right now questioning the Hawke brothers,” She told him.

“A waste of time, I have made my peace with them.”

“It’s still a start. Any crimelord in the city could have used this as a means to undermine you Solas. Then there is the very real chance that this may have nothing to do with you at all,” She said though she didn’t sound convinced.

“Too calculated to be a random act of violence, but I put the girls on lockdown all the same,” He assured her. Cassandra caught his eye sharply.

“Is she alright? She has not returned any of my messages,” She admitted, though it seemed to pain her greatly to show him any signs of weakness.

“Shaken but never shattered,” He assured her and rose to leave. The meeting hadn’t told him much that he didn’t already know. He had always admired the strength of Cassandra’s convictions, but in this case, he hoped she only followed cold trails. If the murderer was who he thought it might be, then he would need a different kind of hunter.

When he left the building he made no delays back to the club. There were things he had to handle before his own actions brought more danger to his girls. By the time he arrived it was already time for opening, and despite a dead body being found here not but a week passed, there was still a line around the block to get it. He walked briskly past them all, wondering which of them was there for the show and which was trying to scope out weakness in him.

He went around the back of the building, passing Lace as she patrolled the alley. She paid him no mind, but a small nod of the head. He walked passed the wall still stained with blood and went in the back. The man he needed to speak to was just about to go out onto the floor. He grabbed the dwarf’s arm and bent slightly to whisper to him.

“Call in the White Wolf.”

 

((0))

 

_1 week later …_

Dorian Pavus lived in the most beautiful building she had ever seen. She was a little breathless, and felt silly to be standing outside slack jawed. She hoped beyond hope that he would remember her and not just turn her away at the door. She had found out many things in her week since the black eye. The first thing had been who Mr Pavus was to the club, and the answer to that was basically everything. He was the host and the talent scout, as well as the overseer of the girl’s wants and needs. He was her ticket in. If she could charm Dorian then that slot was as good as hers.

“Are you looking for someone little lady?” The burly doorman finally took pity on her. He stood in front of a gold and glass door that looked heavier than her six times over.

“Yes actually,” She said as confidently as she could. She handed the man the well worn card that Dorian had bestowed upon her. The door man didn’t seem surprised by it and sized her up before chuckling.

“He doesn’t get many lady callers,” Was all he said and pulled open one of the doors, giving her a view of a marble floor and crimson walls. She gulped audibly enough that the doorman laughed again. “He’s in the penthouse.”

She tried to keep the tremble out of her legs as she went inside the building. It smelled of jasmine and everything around here was done up in dazzling shades of gold, red, black, and white. There was an ornately carved desk with legs fashioned to look like vipers and a bored looking woman sitting behind it and sorting through a pile of letters.

“You’ll have to take the stairs doll, repairman isn’t done with the lift,” She said without looking up.

This was no big worry for Brenna, as she would never set foot in one of those death traps. She still have an aversion to car. She typically walked everywhere, which was why she had such ‘skinny legs’ if you asked her mother. She didn’t have much to speak of in ways of curves. Even for an elf she was slight, but she made up for it with a big presence when she needed it. She decided to put on her stage persona as she climbed the stairs. It would help her face what was ahead.

She stood as tall as she could and put steal in her spine. She plastered on a demure smiled and walked with a swagger in her hips. She knew what she was to most men, how they like to watch her move and fantasize what it would be like to see lust in her eyes. There was a power in it, and that power was all she had as she climbed the long flights of stairs to the penthouse.

She pulled the bell at the top without giving herself time to flee. She had come this far and waited this long. She deserved this! At least that was what she chanted in her head again and again. She heard a commotion on the other side of the door of locks being unchained and then there he was, Dorian Pavus, in white silk pajamas and a floral housecoat.

“Hello kitten,” He grinned at her wickedly and pulled her into the apartment.


End file.
